Return to Night
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: It's no use having you on our troops. You've always been useless anyway. Can do without your Hate, will you do without your Love now?


**Return to Night**

**Summary:** It's no use having you on our troops. You've always been useless anyway. Can do without your Hate, will you do without your Love now?

**Disclaimer:** You all know I don't.

**Notes:** For my beloved LovelySpiral.  
>Thankies for worrying bout us, hun.<br>'Tis a lil sad because my love was sad the other day and nows I'm sad too. And Syn makes me so sad too, boy, you have such poetry in your soul! I love you sooo much, thanks for unloading your six strings and your heart for us.  
>Nuwayss, hope ya like it!<br>_Enjoyz!_

…

Locked.

"Abort the plan. It's useless. We can't get back to it."

"Got it!" mumbled in attentive response from one of the corners of his mouth. Black and white. That was all about it, wasn't it?

Dusted. Whirlpools of blood and smoking dooms all around them. The amidst of power and down to the collapse of unity and trust. He walked by living another day in disguise. Because his feelings couldn't be right.

A sight borrowed that he'll never lend to anyone. It kept him blind just like he'd always been. Away from what it really meant to love and be loved in return.

His limbs were numb, his mind felt weak, his hopes were hopeless but his goal was clear. He would not die. He would not let him survive, he would not let him live with that conviction of reassuring the village that had his life ruined, the village that had his core empty, the village that had his existence so miserable.

Death at short and long notice. Death, the one and only. He had given up on insanity. It was all about Death. Revenge had nothing on Death. Revenge had nothing on him. It was Destruction. In any way. Under any shape, under any mask, by any jutsu, sorted through groups of shinobi, sorted through isolated members, sorted through survivers, sorted through him. How many coffins should he drag on his back before the first and final moment of definite accomplishment?

He wondered even when he emptied his mind of those dark thoughts that were always roaming through his head. They stalked his senses. They made him shiver. He was so cold now. Unreachable.

Cold blue and a glistering glitter of white. A picture in picture through his enemies' last moments. Recordable inside his pools of blood red and pitchfork black. So unlike his. Unmatchable.

Fire flames dazzled and sparked shaking his thin silhouette as red stripped the scene surrounding him. It was delightful while quite painful at the same time. Still he had yet to watch closely to see one of his subordinates kneeling beside him, a green eerie glow shined back and forth as his epidermis folded his wrecked body once again. He flinched in pain, his right eye was killing him but he had the will to keep on his feet.

Who was he lying to? Karin was crying. Her glasses sent rays of light against the violence of the sun that made him nauseous. Naruto had his eyes tightly closed, gritting his teeth, clenching his fits. Surviving. Overcoming it. Coping up with the hurt he bore inside his chest.

Why have you fallen in love in the worst way? Why can't you just walk away from this heartache? Why do you have a soul if you are so heartless? A lonely tear shimmered before being suddenly and aggressively removed.

The blue inside his eyes was staring directly at him.

"He can't see you."

"What?"

"I said he can't see you."

Black and white. Again. Because there were always black and white among the infinite shades of gray.

"Should I take care of him now?" curved the black lips.

"Maybe we can eat him later" white lips with a sweet tooth spoke.

"No, let them do it. It'll pain them more. Let them have their war remorse. Their regrets to remember my war. Because this war is but mine. My own", Madara's voice was tinged with a successful satisfaction.

"You all are pathetic", was his acid remark as usual.

"You are free now, Sasuke. Go for it. Kill until your chakura has completely run out. Go ahead. We won't be there to bring back your scattered person. Fight for your revenge. Naruto can't see you. It's up to you now", another stern look and Madara and Zetsu disappeared in a puff of smoke and distorted skies.

His legs shook him to the ground. A sudden sadness of realization and isolation creeping into his pores. His mind was cloudy and marring his sight of his cold reality.

"Naruto! Naruto!" He could hear his own voice crying out his name. He could feel his heart beating fast, revving up until his eardrums couldn't take but the noise feeding up his chest. He wanted to rip it apart and stop. He wanted to stop loving him like this. He wanted for him to stop loving him to the point of coming to this point.

"NARUTO!"

There were a million of them. Crawling. Slithering. Sneaking out and up of the red soil. Somber figures that were reaching out to stammer and stumble his frail rethoric. They were driving him insane.

Directed kunai, senbo cutting and digging into his flesh, jutsu sent from anywhere with focus on a lonely target. Alone. Alone again. All the familiar faces faded away. Leaving the empty and the misery to fill his haggard soul again and again.

If there was somebody. Anyone. Something.

If there was something he could long to belong somewhere.

If there was someone.

If there was someone for him who would walk the world around just for the sake of him.

What if he wished there weren't any ifs? What if he wished this love meant nothing to him? What if he wished revenge was an off now for him?

"NARUTO!"

Soft fingers were caressing the insides of his hands. Tan fingers that looked so warm next to his pallor. Fingers that brushed away all the fears. Hands that fought away all the tears that have fallen down his slightly pink cheeks.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto…I…" Kill me. 

"Yes?"

"I love you." Kiss me.

"I love you, Sasuke. Always."

"Don't leave me tonight." I wish I could be placed gently inside your arms. I wish the pages would stop turning on this book laid to rest. As the story continues to tighten the wrappings around us.

Teardrops unsheathed from his eyes. Naruto was crying as he stroked his hands more eagerly. His hands were tied. Tied around him.

"Don't you ever leave me again, Sasuke. I will always be there with you wherever you are."

"I know."

Liplocked.

And everything all of a sudden skipped away. He will know happily ever after.

~Fin*

… 

**Final notes:** Yayz FF works again! ^0^  
>Sorry if sad much. I miss my love so much *sniffs* I wish he knew how much I do *sniffs more* I believe in crazed loves. If you have a lovestory based upon coincidences and unexplainable events you have my support. Because I do and because I love being in love with my lovestory of which he and I are the main characters (L)<br>I love you so muuuuuch, Sasuke. Don't you ever change. Naruto will always love you (L)


End file.
